Something Simple
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: The gang is in Sinnoh & Paul is revealed to have new family members. Ninth one-shot in the "Holiday Romance" series. AU. So, the master has been usurped of his/her title. A little emotional & crazy, but that's me in a nutshell.


Author's Note: Well, this has been fun so far. My reasons for not updating my crossovers (other than the artwork) are as follows: team additions, team plotlines (villains, that is), OCs (yes, they've been created by me; well, named anyway) & an actual one-shot for Dareth, which will serve as basis on a future Pokémon fic. No music. So, this is the ninth one-shot in my series & it'll mostly focus on Paul & Dawn. I'll drop in on the others, first. I've said my stuff for now, so here it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Something Simple<strong>

(Jubilife City with Blue & Gary. Gary's P.O.V.)

"Hi dad," I say to my father.

"Did you manage to find your make-up gift to Leafy?" he asks.

"Dad!" I say.

"You still have the Oak charm. Gym leaders are coming, the Kanto squad is here," he says.

"Dad, can we just have some guy time?" I ask. My father grins & agrees. I have a plan, but I just want some guy time.

* * *

><p>(Eterna Forest with Leaf &amp; Green. Leaf's P.O.V.)<p>

"Okay, Jiggly, you're up!" Jiggly is my mom's Wigglytuff; half normal, half fairy.

"Eevee, stand guard!" Eevee comes out & goes to a rock.

"Leaf, honey, I thought you said Eevee would be different." Just then, Eevee touches the rock & is engulfed in light.

"Fe? Leafeon!" my new partner says. I whip out my Pokédex **(A/N: Leaf has a Kanto dex that has been upgraded) **& he says, "Leafeon, the Verdant Pokémon," that's where I hit the mute button. Leafeon is female; I stop after that.

"Jiggly, use Tri Attack!" I don't even bother. Jiggly is one of my favorites & if any of my mom's team (aside Ditty when transformed) can read me like an open book, it's Jiggly.

I pick up Leafeon, who is frozen from the attack.

"Green, is this _your _daughter?" I'm stunned at the sight of Silver; more than that, the guy with him!

"Hey Leaf. How's it going?" Silver asks.

"Jack. Jack is that really you?" I feel my pulse quicken & Jiggly picks up on it.

"Last time I checked the mirror. Man, Leafy, you've grown up!" Jack is three years older than me.

'You're not too bad yourself, hot stuff.' I think to myself.

"Leaf, sweetheart, when was the last time you drank anything?" Silver asks.

"I don't know. I-I've lost track," I say. Jack is one of the only guys I can vent to & not just because his dad is my mom's friend. Jack knows of my status with Gary & after he saw Ash, he went a little overboard. Jack does something math-related for a living.

"I hope Gary can redeem himself," Jack teases as my pale face turns a slight rose.

* * *

><p>(Pastoria City with Crasher Wake, May, &amp; Misty. Misty's P.O.V.)<p>

"Wow, your Quagsire is beautiful!" May gushes.

"Well, I'd expect some flattering from Norman's daughter. Mist, do you think you'll get paired with Blue again?" Wake asks.

Don't get me wrong, Blue's actually a good guy. However, he's always been a little too cocky.

"I hope not. Out of the Kanto leaders, Blue & Erika are usually the first to tick me off. Come to think of it, the only other Kanto leader I get along with is Diamond, despite her retirement."

Diamond & I are good friends; plus, Diamond knows how much the others tend to irritate me. My gear rings, May gushes.

"Misty, here. Yeah, we're okay." May is in her zone.

"May, Norman's on the phone!" I shout. May speeds over, taking the device.

"Hi, dad. Drew said he had a make-up gift! You should see Crasher Wake's team!" I hear the door open & my gear disconnecting.

"There's the princess's father. Norman, great to see you again," Wake booms.

"The pairings are going to be at random. Honestly, I get along with my coworkers just fine." May hugs her father.

"Wait. You get along with Flannery, Wattson, Liza, Tate," I begin to list Norman's coworkers.

"Well, it's easy to get along with them. Wallace & Steven duke it out for the championship thing. I'm constantly put under pressure to join the Elite 4," Norman tells me, off to the side.

"Norman, how did you meet Mia?" my mom always would talk about Norman. He tells me more about my mom; things that Noland, Thorton & Jasmine tend to avoid. Now if I could pick Johto leaders, Jasmine would be my first pick.

* * *

><p>(On the outskirts of Canalave City with Ash &amp; Drew. Ash's P.O.V.)<p>

"So, Drew, what do ya think?" I ask him.

"Hopefully you'll check out the museum," a familiar voice booms.

"Hi Byron, Roark," I greet the father-son duo.

"Andrew Reynolds; most people call me Drew. This is my partner Rose," but before he can introduce Roserade, a familiar shriek is heard.

"Ash, is this _your _Roserade?" Drew sweat-drops.

"Actually, Roserade belongs to Drew. I thought you'd like to see my Grass-types. Minus Torterra," having already shown her.

"Bayleef, Bulbasaur, Leavanny, Sceptile, Leafeon, I choose you!" sending out my team, Pikachu on my shoulder.

A white light appears & Gardenia is also revealed to have a Leafeon.

"Man, Ash, that's some variety you got there. When did you obtain a Leafeon?" Roark asks.

"In Kalos. That's where I met up with Ash & he introduced me to this little fella," Drew says.

"Do? Skid!"

"Aw! I haven't seen a Skiddo in a while. Ramos & I are very close." I pop open my Kalos badge case & remember. I use my Holo Caster to swap Bayleef & Leafeon for Snivy & Greninja.

"Sniv?" my Snivy asks. Pikachu jumps to her.

"Snivy used Attract on a lot of my team. I'm so stoked!" I say.

"So maybe you & Drew can answer the rumor," my uncle Red says, alongside my aunt Yellow.

Drew flicks his hair & says, "I like to blow minds. Thanks for the Thunder Stone, Ash. Too bad you don't have a Pokémon that needs a Shiny Stone."

I send Snivy back & a Love Ball comes.

"Pikachu, ready to see an old friend?"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Ooh, Ash! Guess which Pokémon Ash has in a Love Ball. Keep that guess in your mind! So Gary's getting some father/son time with Blue, Leaf is getting some mother/daughter time with Green, Drew is revealed to own a Skiddo [I was thinking of a Vivillion or a Florges, but Skiddo seemed to make more sense in my head canon] & Ash is revealed to be the nephew of Red & Yellow. Let's check in on Dawn!)**

* * *

><p>(Twinleaf Town, with Dia &amp; Platinum, plus Kenny, Leona &amp; Zoey. Dawn's P.O.V.)<p>

"So Dee-Dee, what's the latest on your relationship status?" I glare daggers at Leona. Even though I told, I still don't like my nickname.

"Unknown. Platinum, you know more of the gym leaders than I do. Wasn't there a big wedding?" I ask my sister as my brother-in-law bursts.

"Ya, it was huge. Where were you that day?" Dia asks. I look at the brochure & see Reggie & Maylene's names. I'm more surprised at Paul's name.

"Dawn, what's wrong? What happened that day? You, Pearl, Lucas, & Barry were the only ones who couldn't make it. Barry was with Pearl at the Battle Tower." Zoey is like another sister to me.

I pull a Lure Ball out of my pocket.

"Spotlight, Psyduck!"

"Duck? Psy?"

"A Psyduck? Dawn, why a Psyduck?"

"I was in a Pokémon-catching contest in Humilau City. I was asked to represent Sinnoh with Lucas. I saw an egg, but the case had a Lure Ball on it. Lucas & I had to tag battle against,"

"Us. You did a fine job, despite the fact that you 2 argued like brother & sister."

Flint & Volkner, the latter grinning.

"Volkner, I'm your best friend & I haven't seen you this happy because of the classic."

"Flint, this is different. The Mistress herself is selecting 18 gym leaders at random to battle first priority in the demo!"

"Mistress?" all of us (minus Platinum) ask.

"Carter just got usurped of his title a week ago. Dia & I haven't battled her in ages," Platinum coolly states.

"Wait. You mean you know," I begin to ask, wondering if the legend surrounding her is true.

* * *

><p>(En route to Snowpoint City, with Paul &amp; Maylene. Paul's P.O.V.)<p>

"Yeah, I hear you. Sure," Maylene disconnects. We pick up a girl who looks like a skater; I'm sitting in the back, mostly for the sake of my nephew.

"Hi Paul, Maylene. Oh, he is so cute!" I'm holding the little guy. I place him in his car seat, thankful that Liana would babysit Andrea in a heartbeat.

"Paul, this is Korrina of the Shalour Gym in Kalos. Korrina, my brother-in-law, Paul. This is Theo," pointing out my nephew.

Theo fusses, but I pick him up; I put him back in the carseat.

As we drive off, Korrina keeps talking about 2 well-known attorneys: Diamond Rivers & Coda Starnes.

As we get to Snowpoint, we encounter Cress, Eileen & Candice. Eileen's the only one who hasn't met Theo yet.

"Where's Evan?" Candice asks.

"Probably with Justina. Careful with him!" I urge, as Eileen takes the little guy.

"Oh, he's so cute! They're going to announce the 18 leaders right here. Meanwhile, I've got my cute little man," she trills. Cress smiles.

We turn on Sinnoh Now, as Eileen plays with Theo, letting him giggle.

"I'm Rhonda & the 18 gym leaders are partaking in the demo are as follows. The first 6 are Valerie Ramirez of Laverre City, Cress Reid of Striaton City, Justina Layton of the Floe Gym, Rudy Vitta of the Trovita Gym, Red Ketchum of Pallet Town & Sinnoh's own Volkner Denzi of the Sunyshore Gym!" Cress is stunned. Valerie is shown with a Sylveon, Cress is seen with his Panpour, Justina her Magcargo, Rudy his Pidgeot, Red his Venusaur & Volkner with Raichu.

Eileen is one of the gym leaders; she works with Blue.

"Up next are Korrina Rivers of the Shalour Gym, Norman Maple of the Petalburg Gym, Jasmine Datsura of the Olivine Gym, Dorian Wright of the Coastline Gym, Clair Wataru of the Blackthorn Gym & Forrest Harrison of the Pewter Gym!" Korrina is shown with her Lucario, Norman his Slaking, Jasmine her Steelix, Dorian his Lanturn, Clair her Dragonite & Forrest with his Rhyperior. It goes to commercial.

"He's too precious," Eileen states, having let out her Alakazam to my near horror.

"Are you serious?" Maylene asks.

"Maylene, chill. Come on, I may be the youngest, but you know how I work with kids," as Theo fusses.

"I think someone's hungry. Maylene, didn't you just feed him?" Eileen asks. Maylene grabs the bag & faints.

As Candice tries to get Maylene up, the TV returns & Eileen lets Theo grab her finger.

"We have the final 6. Gardenia Rogers of Eterna Gym, Brycen Knight of the Icirrus Gym, Janine Asaki of the Fuchsia Gym, Viola Nelson of the Santalune Gym, Kai Smith of the Cinnabar Gym, & Blue Oak of the Viridian Gym. We hope to see you!" Candice flicks the TV off.

* * *

><p>"So Paul, you plan on getting something simple for Dawn, right?" Cress asks.<p>

"Yeah. How'd you get Theo so quiet?" I inquire. Upon closer inspection, I see her left index finger in Theo's mouth.

"He's teething. Fang seems proper," giving me a closer look. I go into Maylene's bag & Cress has Panpour chill it.

"Cress & I are, well," she turns. She shows her other finger.

I smirk.

"Paul, your secret's out. Don't worry, I didn't tell," she says.

"I saw you & Gary yesterday. Who's a happy baby?" she coos to Theo as Cress bandages her finger & Maylene comes to.

"Ma!" Theo babbles, squirming.

"Yes, that's your mom," Korrina states.

"Hey Paul, what was Drea's first word?" Eileen asks.

"Why?" I question, but that was it.

"Pa," he points.

"Theo, ah, you're so cute!" Eileen is just enjoying herself.

"Un. Ma!" Eileen plays with the infant as I take a call.

"What's up Lucas?"

"Did you get the right one?" I smirk as Eileen gives Theo back to Maylene. I disconnect.

"Ba!" Theo babbles, having a grasp on Maylene's gi.

'Hopefully, Troublesome won't insist on kids right away.'

**Author's Note: Originally, I was going to call this "Love Potion #9", but that sounded way too sappy; for IkariShipping. It also sounds like something Gary would use in a pick-up line. It's the name of a song. Listen to the song & leave a review! Might as well clarify this: Diamond Rivers & Eileen aren't the same person; as much as I love writing Diamond, she gets a fic of her own. Sort of. Please leave reviews! Expect #10 to be juicy & ship-central; with battle scenes & a pun on the title.**

**PS. I appreciate the follows for the individual one-shots, but they're in a series; as in "The First Proposals" sort of serves as the prologue/chapter 1, etc. I also appreciate the faves! Review, vote, & don't drink too much eggnog! **


End file.
